


Brood Mother

by The_Smut_King



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Adam (Voltron), Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), MerMay 2019, Top Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smut_King/pseuds/The_Smut_King
Summary: May is a time for new life both above and below the sea, it is a time for love to blossom and to find your other half.It is also the time that Keith finally satisfies the itch under his skin.





	Brood Mother

**Author's Note:**

> So! Heads up! I put dubious consent as a precaution because I dont want anyone to say "he never explicitly consented". 
> 
> I had to Google how many penises sharks have for this-

May has always been seen as the month of rebirth. 

May was for the new life to blossom into the world and replace the old. 

For guppies to hatch and learn of this bright new place around them.

For mates to come together into caves and anemones to create their first clutch together in their lives. 

May was for that unquenchable thirst to fuck and breed, to mark and impregnate, to come together.

Keith knew this was what May was for, his almost black tail swaying in the swirling waters as he watched other mermaids in the distance court or be courted. Knew what that insistent itch under his skin was calling him out to do. 

But with a glance down, Keith sighed as he knew that itch would go another year unsatisfied. 

His tail was too dark. None of those bright, flashy colored scales most mers preferred in a mate. What with the dark violet that bled into his pale skin, a slightly lighter purple underbelly and black stripes that swirled from his spine to his flowering fins, Keith wasn't the ideal mate for another mer. 

Hell, even his friend Shiro- a grey bottlenose dolphin mermaid -had found a mate in that dark porpoise named Adam and were currently in their pod with their young. 

Maybe…..maybe Keith wasn't made to mate.

At least, that was the thought that ran through his head as he swam through the chilly waters of the ocean. So lost in his own brain that he hadn't noticed the shadow following him through the wreckage of a sunken ship from the upper world. 

"Well. What's a pretty little fish doing here, not that I mind being graced with such a beautiful presence." The voice, low and husky but giving the feeling of sunning on a hot day, was what made Keith whirl around with a surprised gasp echoing from his pink lips, bubbles escaping his gills from the action. 

There before him, with light brown and grey scales, smooth like gems but as false as fools gold, swam the ultimate predator to fear. 

A shark.

Keith felt ice pool in his veins, tail thrashing in agitation as the shark before him neared his form. The shark was larger than the black and purple batfish, nearly dwarfing Keith with his caramel skin and broad shoulders. 

"Well?" The shark prompted, reminding Keith of the question he had asked. With a huff, Keith took a small flutter back from the shark, only to release a yelp as the brush of a smooth tail hit his own, right where his ass was. 

"I am merely passing through. I'm not taking your territory." Keith answered, voice calmer than the trembling feat he felt inside as the grey tail behind him urged him closer to the predator who smiled- revealing large white teeth that could easily take off Keith's arm the same way another shark took Shiro's. 

A dark chuckle sent shivers down Keith's spine as the shark circled him, blue eyes glinting in the murky waters and staring into Keith's purple ones. 

"Oh I know you wouldn't try to take my territory, little one. I am asking why you are gracing me with your presence during this time." The shark growled, lips curving into a wicked smirk as his gills widened slightly before going back to normal. "Mmmmmm, what a sweet smelling little fish you are, little one." 

Keith jolted, his own gills widening slightly as he inhaled the scent of the shark before him. 

This shark didn't smell like the other fish, musky and more like the iron in blood instead of sweet and gentle like an anemone. 

Still, the shark smelt just as alluring as any mer Keith had ever met. 

"What is your name?" Keith could see the shark was taken aback by his question, blue eyes widening while the water around them whipped his short brown hair around. 

Another difference between them, Keith thought as his own long black hair was tied in a braid and swayed- tamed unlike the shark before him.

"Lance. And yours, little fish?" The shark- Lance -asked, swimming closer to Keith and making the paler mer shudder as the scent grew closer as well.

"Keith."

"It's a pleasure to meet such an alluring scent, Keith." Lance grinned ferally, the blue in his eyes fading into the iridescent gold most shark's did when on the hunt. 

Boldly, Keith swam forward to meet the shark head on, his small frame curling around Lance's as he puffed out his fins.

It was stupid, performing this mating dance to a predator that could tear him to shreds, but the thought- and smell of Lance -only sent a spark of adrenaline through Keith. Maybe it was his fight or flight instincts, long buried, rising up in the face of a predator like Lance.

Instead of fleeing like his instincts cried for him to do, Keith watched as Lance's eyes skimmed down his body- gaze darkening as his pupils began to dilate from tiny slits. He watched the way Lance stared at his shimmering fins, how his dark tail contrasted with the shark's lighter one. 

It was nice- but he needed confirmation to continue. He needed- ah! Keith looked up at Lance, shocked as those big dark hands gently cradled his fin between his claws, as if Keith was a gem to be worshipped. 

"It's dangerous, little one, displaying yourself like this to me." Lance purred, trailing a claw to where fin and tail bled into each other before he swam closer to the small mermaid and trailed his hands onto the tiny waist. "I might not let you go if you keep this up. That would be a nightmare for you, wouldn't it? Having to be stuck with a shark and forced to be fucked until you carry his pups?" 

Keith heard the slight bitterness in Lance's tone, his indigo eyes glancing from where the shark held him gently to the blue eyes that stared at him inquisitively. 

"Our pups." Keith whispered, watching the shock filter onto Lance's face before he surged forward to pull the large man into a bruising kiss. 

Instantly, those hands slipped from his waist to the large width of Keith's hips, tightening enough to press his claws into the iridescent purple scales but gentle enough to keep from drawing blood. Keith moaned at the feelings, sliding one hand up into the messy brown locks of Lance's hair and tugging him closer to feel those sharp teeth and soft lips. 

Lance echoed his sound- albeit deeper and more like a growl than a moan -while his tail thrashed in the water, kicking up sand, until Keith wrapped his smaller body around it. Back to chest, tail to tail.

It was perfect.

Keith gave a chirp of surprise as he felt one hand release him, fingertips dusting lower until Lance's claw brushed his genital slit- coaxing the folds to part like a budding flower and reveal the pulsing pink hole and wriggling pink cock that unsheathes above Keith's throbbing pussy. Lance's claw doesn't stop there, however, the sharp tip teasing at where Keith is absolutely dripping wet with slick. Globs of the foggy substance cling to Lance's finger as he begins to push the digit into Keith's hole- the size difference making itself known in the way Keith has to stretch to accommodate one finger. 

"Fuck. You're so tight, Keith. Is this your first mating, little one? Gods you're so beautiful." Keith shakes as Lance speaks, covering his mouth with one hand as tiny squeals of pleasure try to escape him. It's embarrassing, how hard and wet he is for this stranger, body trembling almost violently against Lance's front. 

Lance smirks against Keith's hand, having been pushed away from the kiss at the shock of the intrusion, slowly trailing his lips lower until he begins to kiss and suck at Keith's neck. His blue eyes watch the blood rush up to the skin, leaving the area a bright red before Lance continues to assault the pale flesh while his nails begin to dig deeper. 

"You'll make such a good broodmother, Keith…" Lance sighs dreamily as he begins to push in a second finger, watching as Keith finally releases his mouth with a nearly silent trill of pleasure at the stretch. The sound of flesh and scale meeting in a dull clap echo in the near darkness of the wreckage is positively filthy but doesn't deter Keith as his body relaxes enough to accept the second invading finger.

"Oooooh!" If he was more coherent, Keith would've been embarrassed by the sound that left his lips, but instead he trembles as Lance crooks his fingers inside his cunt- nails scratching just right against his velvet walls and making Keith spasm as it brushes against the opening of his womb. And that's when it hits him.

Lance's fingers were deep enough to hit his womb. 

It's that thought that releases a scream from Keith's lips, that and the third finger that slowly slides it's way inside of his throbbing pink pussy. Behind him, Lance growls at the feeling of those wet walls clenching around his three fingers as if they were trying to milk him for something. The shark opens his mouth wide and sinks his sharp teeth into Keith's flesh- relishing in the taste of blood and the small mer's scream of absolute ecstasy. 

"Fuck!" It's a roar this time that leaves Lance's lips as he tears his fingers out and sees the foggy fluid of Keith's cum float in the water before them, tearing his lips away from the bloody bite mark he had left on the batfish's shoulder. He gives the mer no time to relax, growl rumbling from his throat as he turns Keith to face him, Lance's large body making the pale boy shudder with arousal. 

"I'll pump you so full of my cum that you'll keep birthing my pups, addicted to my seed and cock that you'll spread your cunt for me with just a look." Lance growls as his sunkissed hand slides down his own torso until it rests on a discolored section of scales on his tail that reveals his genital slit. Keith whimpers below him as he watches Lance part his own slit with his claws, gasping in surprise as he watches not one- but two wriggling masses of dark brown and grey flesh that unfurl from deep in Lance's sheath. 

"Like that, little one? Wanna feel them as I split you open and wreck your pussy beyond salvation?" The shark growls, grasping one of his cocks and rubbing it against Keith's shining pink hole, growling as his other hand reached up to tweak a wobbling nipple. "Gods, you'll be so round when I'm done with you. These tiny tits bursting with milk for my pups and your hole gaping from my cocks."

"Yes! Please! Gods, Lance! Give me your pups! Wreck me! Oh Gods please!" Keith begs, reaching his tiny hands out to dig his nails I to Lance's shoulders, back bowing and mouth open wide as the shark rears back and slams in. 

It's not gentle, rough and burning in a way that makes Keith thrash and scream in pleasure, nails leaving red streaks on otherwise perfect brown skin as Lance growls above him- feral and snarling as one hand holds Keith by the waist and the other wraps the smaller's red cock around his fist. 

"That's it. Take it like a good bitch and become my broodmother!" Lance snarls like an animal as he begins to thrust- no buildup for the wild and savage tempo that leaves Keith crying out in joy. The cocks inside Keith nearly tear him apart as they stretch his throbbing walls to their limit, clenching and milking both of them as the heads bump against his cervix on every thrust. 

It leaves Keith as a drooling mess, his hands barely holding onto Lance as the shark thrusts harder- desperate to force his clutch into Keith's willing womb and mark the mer with his spraying seed.

The waters around them are filled with animalistic growls and wails, sand swirling in a vortex as Lance humps into the mer below him. Every thrust spears his cocks into Keith and punches out small moans of "ah" from red pouty lips as Keith's pussy struggles to stretch and milk the pounding rods inside him. 

It's why Keith jolts suddenly as Lance latches onto his nipple, his claws leaving his body to dig into the sand beneath the mer, surprised enough at the action that his cunt relaxes enough to accept more of Lance. 

It's the moment Lance's hips smack into his own, however, that makes Keith positively wail. With that final push, his tail thrashes wildly and his pussy throbs and clenches as Keith squirts his cum onto Lance's cocks, screaming as they breech his internal ring of muscle and enter his womb.

"Ah! Lance! Fuck! Ah! F….fuck!....full!" His sentences aren't even coherent, just desperate words strung together as the shark above him grunts louder, hips moving faster and more desperate than before.

"Come for me just like that! Scream my fucking name like a good bitch! Swell with my seed and fucking take it!" The last word ends with a roar as Lance locks up, his hips flush against Keith's while his cocks both spray their cum deep inside the small mer's womb. 

Soon, the sand around them begins to settle as Keith pants, dazed and slowly coming back to himself as he looks up at the painting Lance. The shark smiles slowly, sharp teeth stained red from Keith's blood, but it doesn't deter the mer as he pulls the bigger man down for a kiss that's gentler than the first. 

"Probably not how I expected my first clutch to go...but I'll be your broodmother if you let me." Keith whispers against Lance's lips as they pull back, the taste of his own coppery blood strong on his tongue but it only makes the swelling in Keith's chest grow when the shark above him nods and smiles shyly.

"I'd love for you to be the mother of my pups, Keith….let's go home so I can breed you somewhere safer next." Lance mumbles happily, not bothering to pull his cocks out as he picks Keith up, their tails entangling as he begins to swim away from the wreckage. 

Home, Keith thought with a dazed smile, clenching his hole around Lance one last time to hear the shark growl in pleasure, Home sounds nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr at That-Trans-Matt for more bottom Keith shiz!


End file.
